Obsessions of Sin
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: submission for YuGiOh! Contest Angels and Demons. Opposites and enemies. Except, of course, when you get two that aren't particularly sane. YYY


Your trembling, angel.  
  
No, don't fight it. Don't let your shy eyes hide away.  
  
Don't be silly. Of course you're shy. Your endless pools of lavender orbs never lie to me.  
  
You're so warm in my arms, glimmering with a radiant beauty that makes the moon blush and the sun and stars rage in jealous fury.  
  
Gorgeous little angel, compliments always make you blush. Rosy peach infused into soft, perfect alabaster.  
  
Did you know that the gods and goddesses alike are as jealous of you as the heavenly bodies above? Did you know that you make Heaven's First Born look as dark as the night sky above and as pale as the dead?  
  
Yes, I know that I'm darker. I know that very well. But we're not talking about me, are we? We're talking about you.  
  
I like talking about you angel. I like talking about all the things I own.  
  
That's right, angel. You belong to me. You know you do. Every breath you breathe, every step you take, is mine. Your thoughts and desires and hopes and dreams and struggles and whishes are mine.  
  
Mine, mine, mine.  
  
You can't fight it, that want to give in, to submit. You don't want to. You don't even try.  
  
Is it obsession? Hell, it's past obsession. I don't know what you'd call it now.  
  
But that doesn't matter.  
  
I want you, my angel, my light. My sole purpose for existence. I want to feel your body as it shivers against my own. I want to hear your ragged breaths as the passion enfolds you and smell your intoxicating scent of vanilla and honeysuckle. I want to feel our hearts beating in sync with one another.  
  
Yes, angel. Of course I noticed it. I noticed the precise beats the first time our racing hearts were pressed together.  
  
We may sit on opposite sides of the spectrum; you in Heaven and me rotting in Hell; you brighter than the sun and me darker than a starless sky.  
  
And yet our hearts beat as one.  
  
We were made for each other, angel. Although neither Lucifer nor Yahweh, neither demons nor saints had a hand in our creation. Why would they make something that they would come to resent? I don't know who or what, be it the fates or an entity unknown that made us, but I do know that this is where we belong. You were made for me.  
  
Yes. Mine, all mine.  
  
It is a sin how much I want you, how much I need you. I covet your light and your beauty and your soft, soft texture. I want to feel your supple pink skin and hear your cries and kiss away your sweet, salty tears.  
  
You may not be capable of sin, lover, but I know that you want me just as much. Even if you don't realize it, you do. My complex nature fascinates you. My hunger for blood and lust for tormented screams and my insatiable love of pain. My crazed eyes laugh at the hapless soul broken in my grasp.  
  
Are you ashamed for liking it? No?  
  
You're blushing again. You do it so very well.  
  
Delicate fingers wander up my arms, skin on skin buzzing and tingling with your electric touch. You stare at me hungrily and study my features, trying desperately to memorize every detail, right down my ebony eyelashes.  
  
You change position slightly, no longer resting entirely in my arms. Hand pressed against my neck, you bring our faces so very close, moist skin grazing just slightly. An almost kiss.  
  
Oh, angel, don't tempt me so. You know just how much I want you and desire to fulfill the sinful passions burning away at our souls.  
  
As soft and insignificant as a ghost, your butter lips travel up my neck, anticipation a maelstrom in your thoughts. A maelstrom in mine as well.  
  
You nip below my ear, soft and moist and warm and electric. Oh, angel, don't put you hands there. Don't tease me like this! Don't you want to play first?  
  
What? Alright, so maybe you're not so shy. But that's all right, I like you like this.  
  
I'm tainting you, beautiful angel. Your shimmering wings aren't as bright as they used to be. You're changing.  
  
The world wants to rip us apart because of this. Heaven wants to extinguish my dark flames and Hell wants to watch your perfect body decay for all of eternity.  
  
It won't happen. The forces of light and dark and Heaven and Hell and the mortal world combined cannot stand against my fury. A fury that only you can contain.  
  
I will bathe in the blood of millions if we are separated. I will rip off the head of God and force the Satin into the light. I will impale the angels on iron poles and feed the demons to Ammet, all for you.  
  
You're trembling again. No, I know that it's not from fear. You're just thinking about how beautiful you think I am when I become enraged.  
  
But enough talk, lover. Words can only say so much. Let me show you my devotion. Let our bodies and minds and souls become entangled and ensnared until we're so lost we can't tell one from the other.  
  
A sweet, tender kiss that's becoming more and more bruising as the seconds pass. Any deeper and we'd drown.  
  
Let's drown anyway, angel. It's fun to suffocate when it's you sucking away my every breath.  
  
* * * Silly demon. You're trembling too.  
  
Do you even realize? There's more going on here than I think you thought.  
  
My very breath makes you shudder with lust. I know how much you yearn for my touch, to just be able to feel me.  
  
I've seen you murder when that ability was denied.  
  
Murder for me, my darkness? You shouldn't have. The concept is so foreign for me. I could never be able to do what you thrive in every night, but I can live it through you.  
  
You're covered in blood right now. Head to foot it's splattered and smeared on your leather and skin.  
  
I love how it matches you bloodstone eyes so very well. Bright and red and crimson and deep.  
  
You run a shaky hand through your hair, leaving bloodied streaks as dark as your lighting blonde hair is bold.  
  
The blood is sparkling in the moonlight as it catches in your eyelashes and drips down your chin. Your black wings are drenched in red.  
  
Whose blood is it, lover? Another routine of slaughtered innocence? Or did another demon get in your way?  
  
It looks incredible on you. An inexplicable beauty that cries in warning.  
  
Have you really been tainting me, my demon? Probably. But have I been infecting you with my light as well?  
  
I love you, you know. I love everything about you. I love your feline grace, you muscles that ripple seductively under you skin tight leather that's as black as your wings. I love the fangs in your smile and your aching beauty.  
  
It hurts to look at you sometimes. It's a sin to hold so much ethereal grace.  
  
Of course I know that you're a demon, but it doesn't stop the way you look.  
  
Everything about you is sinful. From your passion to your lust to your greed and the way that you stir the very same emotions in me.  
  
That's why I tremble, my darkness. It's because of you.  
  
We live in each other's arms and thrive in how beautiful it is.  
  
Why is it sin? Why is it punishable? It's only evil when you make the angels jealous, and we do that every day.  
  
Not to mention the nights.  
  
You say that I belong to you. Your mind screams it day and night and night and day. I'm trapped and entangled like a fish on a hook.  
  
Like an angel trapped in shadows.  
  
But did you know that I hold on to you as well? If ever you were to let go, you wouldn't go anywhere because I would be holding on to you. Your darkness belongs to me. A darkness that I could never possess in all of it's sinful glory, but I can hold it when I hold you.  
  
Why do you fight the passion, lover? Why do you ask me to stop teasing you so? Are you trying to atone for your sins?  
  
Lover, you're wallowing so deep in blood there's no way out. There's no redemption and there's no salvation.  
  
At least, there wouldn't be. Except for me.  
  
Never would I let you fall into a shadowy pit. Not all of the way. Not unless I'm falling with you.  
  
The night is ours, lover. Let's not talk anymore and take what is rightfully ours. You know that that is.  
  
Each other, of course.  
  
Your bloodied wings wrap around me and I can smell the copper and the salt and the tinge of bitter-sweet summer rainstorms.  
  
That's what you smell like. Something that makes my eyelids droop and sends me in a drunken stupor and yet makes me feel so alive I want to burst into a million flames.  
  
Show me your love, my demon. My darkness. Show me the sins of Hell, and I'll show you the light of Heaven. Just like we do every night, and will continue to do until time ceases to spin. Always. 


End file.
